This Love Doesn't Run
by SeptemberGirl84
Summary: Lita and Nephrite have been part of each other for over a thousand years. This is how they find their way back to each other after Beryl has been defeated. Post Season 1 Sailor Moon (USA). AU and OOC. Rating for Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot bunnies. This is just for fun. This is based more on the DiC version, but other versions may also have influence. Please, no flames.

* * *

Memories, a thousand years gone, flitted through her sleeping mind. Times of simplicity and of happiness, gossamer thin and utterly delicate. Laughter and sisterhood, training and responsibility. There was a strange sense of duality to these dream like memories. Calling to a time and place that no longer existed, reaching back through time and space connecting so many lives in a way that can never be untangled. They were all bonded now and forever, hurtling into the future, wrapping their bonds ever tighter.

Each of those souls had been paired off so long ago. Each one a protector, each one a fighter. Element to element, power to power, duty to duty. Together they made a formidable alliance. But even the power of love sometimes can't be enough to overcome the evil that is light's shadow. Slowly and steadily the darkness creeps in when the light isn't looking, stealing souls along the way.

Pain twisted the young woman's features as she tossed and turned in bed. The dreams were not new, having re-lived them from time to time once her memories of the past had been restored. A person could almost say it was terribly cruel to have one so young burdened with so much purpose. To have so much power in one person was unnatural. What is done is done, there is no changing it. So she suffers.

Suffers through remembered fear and heartache. Through determination and duty. Through love and betrayal. Through death and forgiveness.

In the thin memories, her voice whispers with her last breaths,

"I forgive you and will always love you."

Pain blooms again, but this time there is peace as well.

"Thank you, my love." His deep voice cracks and begins to die. "I love you my Lita."

"We'll be together again Nephrite." She stroked his face, streaking their blood across his bloodless skin. "This love doesn't run."

The memories fade as the young woman jerks awake.

Outside the night is dark and the moon is just a thin sliver. Stars can been seen twinkling merrily in the silken sky. Moonlight and starlight touch the woman but can't comfort her. Not the way the arms of her lover once could. Green eyes full of tears, Lita hugs the pillow next to her. As she cries silently she whispers brokenly,

"Nephrite, where are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Nephrite, where are you?"_

 _Agony. longing and pain filled her heart as tears spilled down from her green eyes. She missed the other half of her soul so intensely that it hurt to breathe without him. She prayed they would find each other soon._

"Lita?" A soft gentle voice asked. "Are you ok?

Lita snapped out of her daze, coming back to her surroundings. She was with the other inner scouts at the Crown Arcade and Fruit Parlor. They usually met up there on Saturday mornings to catch up on life and decompress from fighting to save the universe. Here they could be normal young adults; girls who were boy crazy and dealing with jobs for income while juggling college.

Amy was lightly touching her arm, a concerned look on the bluenettes face. Two blondes that could almost be twins and a raven haired girl all watched her with quiet eyes. Lita felt herself flush.

"I'm fine, honest." The brunette waved their concern off, glancing around to see if anyone was listening. "Just had bad dreams last night is all."

"Was it that cotton candy rainbow striped youma from the other night?" Serena asked, shivering comically. "'Cause it sure gave me the creeps."

"Serena!" Hissed Rei. "Not in public."

"Rei, you are always so mean to me!" The meatball headed petite blond wailed. No one would have thought by looking at her that she was actually the Moon Princess who was destined to inherit the Universe in the time of Crystal Tokyo. While the girls laughed Lita sighed.

"Can we go to my place, I'll cook soup and dumplings."

The girls couldn't leave the arcade fast enough.

* * *

In the back of his mind a voice whispered.

 _"Nephrite, where are you?"_

Cobalt blue eyes glanced around the observatory, trying to figure out who had said his name, but there was no one close enough for him to determine the voice came from them.

* * *

"Spill, what's wrong?" Rei asked as they sat around Lita's kitchen table. Lita, apron tied around her, puttered at the stove, dishing up the soup and dumplings. She knew if she could keep busy she would be able to tell them about her dream which were really memories from a life over a thousand years gone.

"I dreamed of Nephrite." The Jovian princess admitted while she piled buttery biscuits on a plate. Turning she placed the food beside the rest of the goodies on the table. She saw the sympathy and understanding in the others eyes. "And the night we died."

Mina reached out and grasped Lita's hand, stopping her. Her cornflower blue eyes were sharp as ever, always the leader. She knew the price and pain of such rememberings. Malachite had tortured her before killing her all those years ago.

Serena stopped eating and stood to wrap her slender arms around the lighting guardian.

Amy bowed her blue head, remembering her own love and how Zoicite had taken the easy way out. He had blindsided her, nearly beheading her before she even knew what had happened. Just remembering hearing the soft spoken princess tell them what happened make Lita's stomach curl into a knot.

It was Rei though that Lita knew she needed to be careful around. The fire priestess wasn't someone to trifle with. Her passion and power were tightly bound to her mastery over fire. She was quick to temper and slow to forgive. If Jedite were to ever re-enter her life, Lita suspected there would be fireworks and pain all around before Rei would ever take her husband back. Her husband who raped her while he gutted her.

"It was different this time though." Lita draped her free arm around her Serena's shoulders. She was surprised that she was able to talk so calmly about the entire situation. She made sure to look each of them in the eye as she continued her tale, wanting them to believe in something more.

"It was right before the end. Nephrite had just run his sword through my stomach." She squeezed the odango haired girl before leaning back on the kitchen counter. There was an eerie calmness in the room.

"Suddenly his eyes lost that evil back cloud. I saw the eyes of the man I loved and was supposed to marry. It was then that I knew he hadn't really turned; he'd been tricked and bewitched. While we lay there, I promised him something. If we were ever born again, I would find him and we would live the life we were meant to have."

There were several seconds of silence before Rei and Mina let loose.

"Are you mad!? That man murdered you!" Rei stood shouting, black hair beginning to flint red in the sunlight coming through the sliding glass doors leading to the balcony.

"You're just gonna let him waltz back in here after that?" Mina raged. "He's a threat and a liability. It's better they all remain dead."

"Mina!" screeched Serena. "I can't believe you said that. You're the goddess of love!"

"Love has nothing to do with this." The leader of the scouts waved her hands madly.

"What about Dairen?" Amy asked suddenly. Everyone stopped to look at her. "Shouldn't this be his decision?"

Lita cocked her head. Amy was right. Nephrite was Darien's general, it should he up to him whether this knights come back. If the man they had sworn to protect with their lives would let them come back, then so should they.

"Darien should be finishing up his last class." Serena dug her cell phone out of her purse. "I'll see if he can come over and we can talk about this more."


	3. Chapter 3

**"** I think we should find them." Darien said once he had heard the situation. he was sitting in one of the chairs in Lita's living room, Serena on his lap. Lita sat in the other chair, twisting a hand towel into knots. The other three scouts sat on the couch, looks of suspicion written on their faces.

"You can't be serious!" Rei exploded. Sparks of sibling rivalry always flew between her and Darien, the two of them more alike in personality than they cared to admit. "They murdered us!"

"Yes, but with everything we have gone though and lost, don't you think they deserve to be with the people who know and understand them the best?" The black haired Earth prince fired back, midnight blue eyes flashing.

"I agree that what happened a millennia ago should never be forgotten. To forget would cheapen the sacrifice Queen Serenity made. However, she sent them forward in time with us. Would she have done that if she knew they could not be redeemed?" He looked each of his future wife's generals in the eye, including Lita.

"Can you honestly admit that you miss the other part of your very soul? None of us, ever since the very beginning, were meant to be separated. We are all stronger together."

Lita felt bile rise in her throat at the thought of never seeing Nephrite again. They had just become engaged when Beryl had begun her attack on Earth. He had gone back to Earth with the three other generals and the prince to stave off the attack. Barely a month had gone by when the war finally came to the Moon. Darien had managed to sneak back and warn the Sailor Scouts, but it was to little too late.

The Silver Millennium had left people too complacent. No one but the generals took his word seriously. Even Serenity didn't want to believe him. In the end though, it didn't matter. Destruction came for them all. Most of the Moon Kingdoms inhabitants died in the initial attack; shockwaves rocking the small planetary body, bringing buildings crashing down. Only the Sailor Scouts, Serena, Darien, Serenity, Artemis, Luna and the Generals were left alive. It was bloody, difficult and futile. In the end everyone was sacrificed as Queen Serenity used all she had to buy a small chance at victory.

"Their powers do complement and boost ours." Amy agreed slowly.

"And those very powers were what made them so difficult to stop both times we fought them when they were brainwashed by that bitch Beryl." Mina stood and began pacing. "We can't afford for them to live. They have already been turned twice, what's to say it won't happen again?"

Lita wanted to run. Run far from this little apartment in Tokyo. Run back to her home on Jupiter, back when times were happy and she didn't have the weight of the Universe on her shoulder. She wanted Nephrite back, to hold her close and make the world fade away.

 _My only love, I wish you were here._

* * *

 _My only love, I wish you were here._

There it was again! That hauntingly beautiful voice calling to him. Cautiously Nephrite made his way to the balcony of his condo, looking out over the sparkling waters of the bay. The sun was beginning to dip towards the water. Behind him three male voices filled the air.

Malachite, Zoicite and Jedite had gathered, their silver haired leader having called a meeting. Currently they were all lounging around Nephrite's luxurious living room, eating slices of pizza and drinking beer. Meeting? More like frat party. Nephrite snorted softly.

They were still the same easygoing quartet they had been a millennium ago; a lifetime ago. Before the darkness, before the pain. Nephrite had seen something coming, the stars warning him that dark times were ahead. He just hadn't realized how dark. He shuddered at the memories, heart breaking for all the lives he had destroyed. Especially the one that had mattered the most to him.

Lita. Even now, his love's name sent shards of pain through him and made it hard to breathe. He recalled how he fought against the darkness, even as he watched himself murder the one woman he had loved beyond anything. Shaking the pain and memories away he turned to address his fellow generals.

"Mal."

Malachite looked up, his warm steel colored eyes going cold at the look on his enforcers face. The tall man tilted his head in inquiry as Nephrite dropped down onto the couch beside him.

"You ok, Neph?" Zoicite asked.

"Honestly? I think I may be going crazy." The brown haired man replied to the slim man with his blond hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Why?" Jedite asked, green eyes solemn for once.

"I keep hearing a female voice in my head." The stargazer admitted with a sigh. "I think it might be Lita."

Voices exploded. Jed and Zoi started asking questions while Mal looked on stonily. Nephrite knew that their leader didn't want to open himself to being hurt again, but they needed to find their prince and the others. As he watched Nephrite saw Malachite give in slightly.

"Very well." The silver haired man spoke calmly. "We will seek them out in this life and hope they return our affection. If anything else, Darien is most likely to be with them. He'd always been drawn to the Moon Princess."

Relief washed through Nephrite.

 _Lita, my love. I'll find you soon_.


	4. Chapter 4

Warmth filled the darkness, silken and close. Hurried breathing and rustling cloth were the only sounds to be heard. Two shadows moved in the night, reaching for each other, tangling together. In one move, two became one, blending together with no end and no beginning. A bond was made, one that would last past the end of time.

"I love you Nephrite."

"I love you too lightning bug."

A smile drifted across Nephrite's face even as he turned his attention back to the computer before him. Only in their most private of moments would he have even attempted to call his Lita by that nickname. He knew all four of them had nicknames for their girls. He thought it was somewhat fitting that Darien's four generals fell for Serena's four generals, all eight of them being invested in the protection of the prince and princess. Fate, destiny or the stars had a sense of humor.

A soft snort escaped from Nephrite, or Nate, as he was known to the modern world. He was a 24 year old man physically, but he had memories stretching back over a thousand years. It was a dichotomy. His fingers flew over the keyboard as he adjusted the telescope to record another sector of the sky before wrapping up to head home for the day.

It was late afternoon as he strolled through the planetarium of the observatory when the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. It was a familiar electricity, one that tickled his spine and charged his heart.

Lita! She had to be close. Using his height to his advantage, his cobalt eyes searched the crowd. He prayed that she hadn't changed in this life; he hadn't. He remembered her rich birch hair pulled up into a ponytail, lips softer and tastier than any strawberry as well as eyes so rich an emerald green that saw straight into his soul.

* * *

"Amy, are you sure about this?" Lita gazed at the ceiling of the planetarium, watching the LED lights fade in and out, mimicking twinkling starlight.

"He was an Astronomer, and you know even before we got our memories back, we gravitated to what we know and do best."

Amy's glasses reflected the lights of the illuminated planets around them. In her hand was her Mercury computer, disguised as a regular small netbook. Her fingers flew across the keys, trying to pinpoint Nephrite's location.

"I know, but what if he doesn't want to see me?" Lita was a knot of nerves. She was so jittery that she didn't even eat lunch, afraid that her stomach would rebel at the worst time.

"What is he doesn't remember? What if he's found someone else?"

Amy rolled her eyes and heaved a huge sigh. It seemed the Jovian scout was a bigger doubter than she had been. That was before she had tracked Zoicite down and picked up the threads of their relationship. Not that Zoi had offered any information about Nephrite, or Nate as he's now called, other than he worked at the local Science Museum.

"One step at a time. We need to find him first."

Lita suddenly shot up to her full height, which was a full foot and a half taller than the bluenette. Someone was staring at her, their eyes making her ears burn. Trying to not appear desperate, she looked around, able to easily see over the heads of the sea of people around her.

From across the room, electric blue eyes locked onto hers. He towered over the crowd, half a head taller than her. Mahogany hair fell in soft waves to broad shoulders in a nice fitted pull over quarter zip jacket. Heart in her throat, Lita started weaving through the crowd, watching the man she loved make his way towards her as well.

Soon they stood in the center of the room, the crowd of people flowing past them unaware of the cosmic love story playing out. Lita was lost in the face of the man she was to marry a thousand years ago. He was even more handsome now, his features chiseled and earthy. He looked only a few years older than her own 20 years, but she knew that within them they were far older than anyone could imagine.

"Lita?" Even his voice was more delicious than she remembered, caressing her soul. His eyes, bluer than the oceans, bore into hers. Slowly, she brought her hand up and touched the side of his face, skin warm and alive under her fingertips. With a sigh Nephrite'so eyes slid closed, small smile on his lips.

"Nephrite?" Her voice was soft, afraid to break the spell around them. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he pulled her close, lips pressed against her forehead. She relaxed into his embrace, finally home and complete.

*FLASH*

Pulling apart they saw a blonde, bubbly Serena grinning from behind her cell phone, a slightly grinning Darien and Amy standing behind her. It was then Lita knew everything would work out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The world was in chaos. Explosions rocked the ground while smoke and dust filled the air. The sun was blocked out by an oppressive darkness, it's shadow chilling to the bone. Warriors fought for and lost their lives in droves. The ground was covered in blood and gore. Nothing and no one was able to stop the evil that was swallowing the Earth whole.

Nephrite gripped his claymore in one hand and gazed at the scene before him. Nearly all of his troops were gone, decimated. Even the most powerful mages had been destroyed. All of what would be come to be known as North and South America had been laid to ruin. The Negaverse wiped out everything in it's path, and it's red headed witch queen was just as ruthless. Even now, nearly 10 miles away, he could hear her cackling laughter as she killed innocents, stealing their lives and energy to fuel her conquest.

Summoning the last of his strength and courage Nephrite prepared himself to face Beryl and her minions. He had no way of knowing that he was the last surviving general of Earth's Imperial army; his three fellow generals having already fallen. Even his King and Prince had been taken. All he knew was he had to protect his planet until he was dead, having sealed his oath long ago.

At the same time though, he knew he would break another oath he had made. An oath to a woman as powerful and as passionate as him. A warrior of her own planet, who even now, was preparing to defend her princess and the Silver Moon Kingdom. Lita, his Jovian love. The woman he wanted as his wife and the mother of his children. Part of his heart and soul would always belong to her.

It would be the only thing that would save him in the end.

* * *

"Nephrite, stop!" Lita screamed at the man she loved. At least, it was the body of the man she had sworn her heart to. She and the sailor scouts had learned that as the Earth fell to the darkness, so did the generals. Prince Darien had barely been able to warn the Moon Kingdom before the Negaverse began it's attack.

"I must serve my Queen." Even his voice was different, hollow and cold. Lita refused to believe it, remembering how his voice was the last time they spoke. Warm and growly, deep and strong, sending shivers of delight down her spine. His beautiful, bright cobalt eyes were now dull and nearly black. Lips that had one scowled as easily as they smiled were blue and lifeless.

"No -" Lita lifted her own sword to block his attack, thankful that they had trained together in the past and she was prepared for his strength. "You don't."

He didn't respond as his attacked, each strike just as powerful and precise as the last. Lita knew she was in for the fight of her life. Her lover was a gentle man who stargazed, but that was just part of him. He was a warrior first and foremost, trained from a young age.

Each of Darien's generals had a purpose. Malachite was the head of Security, protecting the prince and directing the other three generals. Zoicite was in charge of Intelligence, gathering information from spies and political targets. Jedite was in charge of Strategy, making battle plans and commanding the troops.

It was Nephrite that was the most dangerous of the four. He was the Enforcer. He trained the troops and was the one who physically protected the prince. He was a combination of all three generals. He was genius smart, focused like a laser, and charismatic enough to move mountains.

Lita had been helpless to the entire package deal. He was in her estimation, the perfect man. He matched her in every way, and still made her feel small and protected. That in itself was a feat, since she had every single quality that he did. She was the Sailor Scout version of him. They were equally matched.

* * *

It was their equality that made them be the last two standing when all the others had fallen. Both had felt their counterparts fall and knew that there was no way to win. It was a fight to the death. No winner, no loser. Somehow though, it didn't matter. They couldn't not finish what had been started. It was a destiny written in the stars long before their birth.

As Queen Serenity sent them through time and space, those very same stars twinkled. They knew that their children would live again and know happiness. They were immutable; their power unwavering and unchanging.


	6. Chapter 6

Lita, his Jovian love. The woman he wanted as his wife and the mother of his children. Part of his heart and soul would always belong to her.

It would be the only thing that would save him in the end.

Everyone was gathered at Nephrite's condo, taking up every available place to sit and then some. It was the only place that was big enough to accommodate 10 people plus two cats. There was electricity in the air, and none of it coming from the lightning scout sitting next to Nephrite. They has all agreed that it was time to sit and sort things out. Not that it was going very well.

"I can't see why you want us to just drop our guard and let them in!" Mina was raging, pacing back and forth in front of the large flat screen tv on the wall. It was on the cable news channel, but muted. Ironically, they were covering the latest Sailor Scout battle.

"Mina's right." Rei flamed up, violet eyes sparking in anger. "They murdered us! We loved them and they took our lives and destroyed the Moon Kingdom."

Nephrite shifted guiltily. He knew every word they spoke was true, and there was no possible way to go back and change things. Fate was written and time was set. The stars had taught him this. He also briefly wondered who was more likely to explode and do some serious damage. Mina and her deep bound fear of history repeating itself. Rei with her firey hair trigger temper. Or Malachite, for having to have the past brought up; a past Nephrite knew he was ashamed of and felt that he would never make recompense for.

"This is not up for debate." Darien ground out. He was standing firm, his arms crossed and his usually impassive face as dark as a thundercloud. Beside him Serena stood, the picture of complete calm, hands folded together in front of her. Artemis was trying to calm Mina down while Luna jumped up onto the coffee table. She little black cat glared at each of the generals before addressing Darien.

"Yes it is." Her tail swished back and forth in irritation. "Anything involving the scouts is up for debate."

Darien opened his mouth to reply, but Jedite beat him to it.

"That's rich, coming from you." Beside the tactician, Rei visibly bristled. Vaguely Nephrtie noticed how each couple had paired off, even if they were consciously aware of it or not. "I seem to recall you telling Darien and us Generals to stay out of scout business, and that we had no rights to even offer opinions over a thousand years ago."

"Luna!" Serena scolded, and Nephrite felt Lita giggle beside him.

It felt so right to have her snuggled up against him on the love seat, his arm draped across the back cushions. Lazily he trailed his fingers in a circular pattern on her shoulder, unable to get enough of her skin. Until later that is, when they were both ready to return to the lovemaking they had once known. Around them the room erupted into shouting matches, and Lita sighed heavily. Leaning up out of his embrace she placed her pinkies in her mouth and gave a shrill whistle.

"Enough!" Everyone immediately froze to stare at the green and brown clad woman.

Inside Nephrite was cheering her on. The lightning queen had a temper as well, but it took quite a while for it to be riled up when it came to those she loved. She preferred patience and love to fighting. That didn't mean that she couldn't give as good as she got however. She was the toughest fighter out of all the Inner Scouts. Only Sailor Uranus was able to match her.

"I know you think you are protecting all of us by this senseless fighting, but don't you see? There's no point now. We all know who we are; there are no secret identities. Nothing to protect or hide." Lita slipped her hand into Nephrite's, so familiar and perfect. His heart thumped slowly.

"They can still betray us!" Mina burst out, and that spurred Malachite into action.

"Do you know how much it hurts that you throw that back in our faces?" The silver man stood to tower over his former lover. "Do you think I don't regret every second of what that witch made me do while I was under her spell? That I burn with the hatred of myself that I wasn't strong enough to break her hold and protect you?"

Silence stretched as everyone took in the outburst from the normally quietest person of the group. That and the fact that his words echoed true. Nephrite knew he and Lita would be able to repair the damage that had been done so long ago, but he prayed the others would be open to becoming what they once were.

"My decision stands. Only for me however." Darien spoke coldly. "I suggest each of you resolve your differences alone. Each of you are bound to the other, whether you like it or not. I would hope for the sake of the universe you would get over your fears and your egos. We cannot afford to be divided and protect innocent people."

Quietly everyone left in pairs until only Lita remained, staring at her hands and refusing to look at him.

"Love, what's wrong?" _Please don't shut me out now that I've found you._

* * *

It was taking all of Lita's strength to not attack Nephrite where he sat. All of her memories had returned, including those of the nights they would spend in the cabin he owned on Earth, making love all night. They would split off from the others for a night or two here and there to be alone. It was at that cabin that Nephrite had asked her to marry him. She smiled at the memory.

"Nothing my love." She gathered up the courage to look at the man she wanted to marry. "Just remembering the cabin. How free we were back then."

"We can be again." His big, rough hands cupped her checks and tilted her face up to his, voice warm and dark like it had been all those nights. She knew he was remembering as well; his check bones were tinted and his eyes were heavy and dark. His thumbs stroked the soft skin under here eyes, brushing away the tear that had fallen.

"Are you sure?" She whispered. "What if the others make it difficult?"

Lita wanted nothing more than to surrender. To give in and love the man she had missed for a millennium. To feel the power of his touch and the love of his soul. She watched as his lips quirked into a crooked smile, melting her heart a little more.

"When did that ever stop us." He brushed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her closer, enveloping her in his hard arms and chest. "Besides, I have a feeling that everything will turn out all right in the end."

"Did your stars tell you that?"

His hot, soft lips pressed a moist kiss to the curve of her neck and she felt him stir underneath her. Then he breathed into her ear,

"No, you did. A thousand years ago when you stole my heart."

* * *

 **OK readers. I need your opinion. Should I write a love scene for Neph and Lita, or should I stop the story here? This ending seems to wrap it up nice, but I originally had intended for there to be more smut. Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Lita knew in her heart that she had found the peace that she had been searching for since before her death on the Moon. She had been happy then, but there had been something missing. At the end of it all, the Jovian soldier princess, who had just begun to discover and explore the happiness she had found, lost everything. It was as if the Universe itself had been mocking her. To show her love and passion and everything beautiful to have it all ripped away. Thrown into the winds of time and lost to the darkness of evil. Still a small part of her never gave up hope.

A millennia later, and Lita finds herself lost in the magic if the man she loves. Several weeks had passed since Lita and Nephrite had found their way back to each other. She had hoped that the others would be happy for her, but Mina and Rei were hardheaded and only allowed a grudging truce to be called. They would fight with Darien's generals to protect the world, but they refused to fall in love with their soul mates again.

"Nate, are you sure?" Lita asked. The tall man looked up at her and smiled from where he was crouched and settling her precious plants into a sturdy box.

"Sweetheart." Nephrite smiled, quick hands securing her plants. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you living with me. You've already accepted my proposal. Why shouldn't we consolidate?"

He stood and pulled her to him, grinning as she willing went into his arms. Missing his kiss Lita tilted her face up to his, heart cherishing the feel of his lips over hers. On her left hand a band sparkled in the mid morning light. A large oval pink diamond winked while two round emeralds hugged each side. It was the colors of her planetary house.

"I know." She smiled before sighing. "I just hope it doesn't drive a wedge between the rest of them."

"You can't live to make them happy Lita." He lifted the box off the floor easily, Lita taking the time to appreciate his form in doing so. Together they went downstairs to load the box into the moving truck Nate had rented. The majority of her belongings had already been packed away and loaded into the truck. After so many years of living on her own, Lita was nervous about moving in with someone else.

"Is that everything?" He asked, smile easy and eyes deep blue, contentment radiating from him. It made her feel incredibly loved that she could bring this man a measure of peace.

"Let me look one last time, but I think so."

* * *

Nephrite was thrilled. The woman he loved had not only forgiven him, but accepted his proposal and was moving in with him. Finally, after so long, they were able to start building the life that had been robbed from them. Yes, they both still fought for and beside their respective prince and princess, but now they were stronger. Together their powers complemented each other, augmenting and boosting. All four scouts and soldiers powers did this, even back during the Silver Millennium. The universe had its protectors again.

Walking into the living room of their condo he saw Lita curled up on the couch, cup of tea in hand, flipping through a bridal magazine. His heart seized with the love he felt for the woman in front of him. Her hair was down from it's usual ponytail, trailing across her shoulders as a breeze drifted through the open patio doors. She was dressed in a light nightgown, having already dressed for bed.

"Found anything you like yet?" Nephrite asked as he dropped down onto the couch beside her, enjoying the way her eyes lingered on his bare chest. It was warm enough that he would be able to sleep comfortable in a pair of loose fitting pants.

"No." She shook her head, placing the magazine and tea on the table before moving to curl up into his side. Immediately his arm wrapped around her, holding her close. He buried his nose in her hair, letting her scent wrap around him. He had waited so long to hold her like this.

"I think I may just make my own dress." His love sighed. "I already know the one I want to make."

"Which is?"

"The dress I wore when I first met you." She tilted her head up and smiled at him, eyes sparkling. "You do remember it, don't you?"

Nephrite did, down to the very last detail.

"Wasn't it green though?" He asked, remembering their first dance.

"Yes, but I can make it in white." Lita kissed his chest above his heart. His pulse began to race. "It was my favorite dress though, and I want to wear it again."

"I know it was my favorite one you wore as well." His grin was wolfish as his hands began to move. "I do remember though, I preferred you without clothes on. Naked in our bed."

* * *

Lita secretly enjoyed the grin on the face of the man she loved. It was one she hadn't seen in far too long. Smiling up at him she stood and stepped into his embrace. Time melted away as he kissed her like a man possessed, wanting to drown in all of her. Everything was just as she remembered, only better, sweeter, more powerful than the connection they had shared in the past. It was like coming home.

They didn't even make it to the bedroom, deciding to consummate their love right there in the living room. Clothes were shed slowly, teasingly. They were in no hurry even though their bodies were screaming for it. Nephrite was all bronzed silk stretched over muscle, delicious to look at and even more delightful to touch. His big hands traced her body gently, relearning every curve she had. Time had been good to them, placing them in bodies nearly identical to the ones they had inhabited before. It made things much easier.

He knew just how and where to stroke her to make Lita beg for him, sparking a fire inside her only he could quench. In return she had him in a prominent state, more than ready to take care of her needs. Even that was how she remembered it; beautiful and completely hers to have deep. Once Nephrite moved over her, Lita knew all of her dreams were coming true.

Together they moved in a rhythm they had perfected over a thousand years ago. They were more alive in this moment than they had been before. There was a new passion and bright excitement that filled every pore. Lita felt like she was glowing as she loved the husband of her heart with her body. This was what she had been made for. Yes, she was destined to be a Sailor Scout, but she was born to be a lover to the one man who could set her on fire with just a look.

"Nephrite!" Lita cried as she shattered into countless pieces, feeling him come apart as well.

"Lita, my love!" The veins in his neck stood out as his whole body shook.

After a long while of simply laying in the quiet, Nephrite scooped Lita into his arms and carried her into their bedroom. Together they slid under the covers to curl up against each other. Lita felt such a peace and calmness, utterly happy.

"I love you Nephrite." She whispered into his chest softly. His arms came up and hugged her close to his heat.

"I love you Lita-mine." He kissed the top of her head. "Now and forever."

* * *

It turned out that Nephrite was right. In the end, all of the lovers reunited. The road wasn't easy, many fights and many long years passed before the group was united as one whole unit again. Being immortal now because of the new Crystal Tokyo timeline made things drag out, making fights that should have only lasted a short period be drawn out to months and even years. In the case of Rei and Jedite, it took a few decades for them to see eye to eye again.

The beautiful dream the Queen Serenity had thousands of years ago on the Moon finally came to pass. It took countless lifetimes and chance encounters before the Universe and Fate would let their souls settle into the peace that would last for eternity. Now that they were all joined, nothing would ever be able to tear them apart.

In the end, real and true love fights for what it holds dear. Love doesn't run.


End file.
